


People come and people go

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip tells Aaron he misses  their deceased friend Alan Birch
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Alan Birch/Aaron Shutt, Alan Birch/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	People come and people go

“Days like these I really miss Alan”Phillip said to the Aaron 

“Not really many people you can get close with unless you know them”Aaron says 

“You may not say his name that often but I see it in your face you miss the eel too”Phillip whisked

“People come and people go but memories are forever”Aaron mentioned 

“Quite a philosopher aren’t you?”Phillip laughed heartily 

“I have my moments”Aaron says 

“Sounds about right”Phillip smiles his way 

“Back to Birch I do miss him it’s hard moving on”Aaron said to him


End file.
